In the Dreams of the Stars
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: Set in medieval times Princess Chrome met a Handsome plebeian named Yamamoto Takeshi. What will happen to the both of them? 8096 YamaChrome OneShot


The land of Namimori..The land of Namimori is a wide country with a progressive economy, due to their king Oozora no Ou Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The land is divided into 2 sections, the other was where the peaceful, serene and quiet in where the King lives..on the other part was the land of the Mist where Rokudo Mukuro is the king of his own, he wants to capture all the land and make it his own but he is forbidden and locked up in a prison called Vindice.

There was a princess in the Mist Kingdom who owes her life to Mukuro. Her name is Chrome Dokuro.

"Mukuro-sama.. Please answer me, Ken and Chikusa wants to talk to you.." Chrome said because she can talk through telepathy with Mukuro.

"Kufufu... We don't have anything to talk to.. And besides I'm busy figuring how to get out of here, sooner I'll take over the land..." Mukuro said and cut off the connection.

"Keh! You're still as stupid as ever!" Ken said.

"Gomen..." Chrome said.

"Hm.." Chikusa said fixing his glasses.

"Ikouze! Kakipi! I want to go off somewhere!" Ken said to Chikusa.

"Hai.." Chikusa followed leaving Chrome behind.

Chrome was lonely, she looked at the window from the top of the castle. There was celebration at the farther part of the town.

Chrome asked permission to Mukuro if she can go even if it's just a short span of time..

Mukuro agreed to this since Chrome was always left in the castle alone..

~Town of Celebration~

Everywhere there is fun and celebration.. Some are dancing in the streets and some are buying stuffs at the sidewalks.

Chrome arrived in the town.. She was riding a carriage that only Royals ride.

Everyone was amazed because it was an unknown carriage but it was nice. Who could be inside that carriage? The carriage stopped and Chrome went out of it. She looked around and saw them staring at her, gossiping that she was beautiful and where could she came from.

It was the first time that Chrome went out of the castle. Seeing the people made her shy but she saw something, an apple freshly picked from the trees. It was all red and it was tasty so Chrome went to the store to see it, Yamamoto who was passing by didn't know that there was a visitor on their place. He just got back from helping her father farm and fish for their livelihood. They sell the sushi into the next town so too much work to do. He was sweating so he took his shirt off earlier and he wants to take a bath when he comes home after all it was now afternoon and no more work left to do. Children played at the store where Chrome was looking at the apples, beside the store there were piled up pieces of woods. Accidentally the children who were playing beside the stores touched something that was not sturdy that sent those woods falling. Chrome closed her eyes could this be the end of her? Then Chrome thought that it would be over but wait, nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes, a boy was above her shielding her from the fallen woods.

"Kuso..." Yamamoto cursed.

"D-Daijoubu ka?" Yamamoto asked her.

"H-Hai!" Chrome said then she noticed that he didn't put his shirt on so she blushed.

Yamamoto stood up, and helped Chrome to stand up, she had a sprain on her foot and can't walk properly cause it hurts.

"I-itte!" Chrome said in pain.

"You have a sprain, Let me treat you.." Yamamoto said carrying her on his arms so that she don't need to walk.

Yamamoto treated Chrome and then they became friends..

"Where do you live? hehe if you don't mind.." Yamamoto asked.

"In the Mist Kingdom..." Chrome said.

"Eh? You live there all by yourself? i heard that no one wants to visit that place..." Yamamoto said.

"N-No, But I can say that I am always left alone, Mukuro-sama may come and go so wit Ken and Chikusa.." Chrome said.

"Oh, you must be lonely there.." Yamamoto said.

"Hai.." Chrome said with her sad voice.

"There! All done~!" Yamamoto said as he was finished treating her.

"A-Arigatou.. Uh..." Chrome said.

"Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi.." Yamamoto said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san..." Chrome said.

"And you are?" Yamamoto asked.

"Chrome, Chrome Dokuro.." she said.

"Hehe Nice to meet you too.. Chrome-san!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh, It's getting late.. I have to go back home.. " Chrome said.

"Oh, okay~! hehe until your next visit then!" Yamamoto samiled.

"I'll try to vist tomorrow.. Ah, ano... Can I call you Takeshi?" Chrome said.

"Sure~! haha" Yamamoto said.

"Jya ne~ Takeshi-kun!" Chrome said,

"Jya~! Chrome-san!" Yamamoto said and smiled.

~That night..~

Chrome went back to the Mist Kingdom, she was smiling now and she had feel comfortable with Yamamoto.

She told Mukuro-sama about him, which he agrees with her choice of guy, she needs someone to protect her while he's not in the Mist Kingdom and sooner he would left her if he escapes Vindice because he will conquer some worlds.

Yamamoto on the other hand was smiling, he can't stop thinking of her. He found the right girl for her but she was a royal while he isn't, so there's no chance for that.. He heaved a deep sigh..

~On the following days...~

Chrome always visits Yamamoto almost everyday, they would talk to each other. She feels warm and comfortable with him, Yamamoto also feels the same way for her, but one unfateful night. Mukuro's cousin, Daemon took over the Mist Kingdom and locked Chrome up, she was forbidden to go out of the castle, Mukuro wasn't there for her, he was locked up in Vindice and even if he can do Real Illusions it's still up to Chrome if she can escape.

Yamamoto haven't seen Chrome for awhile, He was now worried of her. But he should trust and believe that she would come here. Chrome then escaped the castle she run as fast as possible..

"Pursue her and kill the boy! " Daemon said.

"Hai~!" his army said in reply.

Chrome ran and ran until she reached Yamamoto's house..

Yamamoto noticed there was someone outside and he saw Chrome panting for air.

"Chrome!" Yamamoto said.

"T-Takeshi.. They would be in here.. Run, please.. hide.." Chrome said making Takeshi safe she doesn't care if she would be captured again she just want to make Takeshi safe..

"Why? What's happening?" Yamamoto said.

"I don't have time to explain... Just run, hide away from here.. I-I love you.. Takeshi.. So, please they will kill you.." Chrome said. Yamamoto didn't know what will happen, but he is firm in his decision.

"No! I will not leave you here and be captured.. I will fight!" Yamamoto said.

"Takeshi! You can't do it! There are too many of them..." Chrome said.

Chrome was right he won't have a chance to win. but he won't leave her! not even once!

Horses sounding and some noses of the guards from the castle was pursuing them.

"Hurry up! Takeshi!" Chrome said.

"No! If you'll die then I will also. So, no! I won't leave you.. because.. I.. I love you.. Chrome!" Yamamoto said.

Chrome was shocked by this but it's too late to let Takeshi go, the guards burned their place..

"Here they are!" one of the guards said.

Takeshi went forward and raised his arms sideward.

"Before you get her you must pass me..!" Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto knew he won't stand a chance. The guards charged at Yamamoto who was bowing down still raising his arms sideward.

"Gomen, Chrome.. This is the only thing I could do for you.." Yamamoto said to himself, and he closed his eyes ready to die.

''Taskete! Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro laughed.

Mukuro finished them up in one blow of his illusions, Yamamoto was affected by the illusions because he was near the guards. Mukuro also drove Daemon out of the Kingdom. Before he vanished, he said..

"You owe me one kid! Take care of her..." Mukuro said and vanished.

Chrome went to Yamamoto who was still affected by illusions lying on the ground.

"Takeshi! D-Daijoubu?" Chrome asked.

"C-Chrome.. I-I'm F-fine.." Yamamoto said.

"Takeshi! Please, don't leave me... " Chrome said tears falling her eyes as he hugged Yamamoto.

"I won't... I love you Chrome.." Yamamoto said.

"I love you too.. Takeshi.." Chrome said and looked at Yamamoto who was now sleeping on her lap.

The dawn is breaking and the light of the sun is showing up..

It's a new day! For the two of them..


End file.
